1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to lids and covers for containers, and more particularly to a container lid apparatus for sub-ground or subsurface containers or tanks.
2. Description of the Background Art
Tanks, drainage systems, storage containers, and like structures are frequently placed below ground or beneath floors for convenience and to economize space. Access to such containers is usually provided by a lid mounted in the top of the container at the ground or floor level. Lids for such containers must generally be made of durable, heavy construction to support the weight of persons or vehicles when the lid is in place on the container.
A common problem with container lids for subsurface containers and tanks is that the heavy construction of the lids makes it difficult to remove or open the lids to gain access to the containers. Additionally, the weight of the lids creates a risk of injury to persons handling them. Currently known hinge mechanisms for heavy, ground or floor-mounted lids experience frequent failure and do not effectively facilitate the opening and closing of the lids.
Accordingly, there is a need for a container lid suitable for use with sub-ground or sub-floor containers which provides for quick and easy opening and closing of the lid, which eliminates the risk of injury associated with moving heavy lids, and which includes a hinge assembly that is not prone to fatigue and failure. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.